The Damned Shall Rise Again
by rinbebop
Summary: Naruto is brought up by Tsunade who manages to bring out the good in him. The desire to protect his precious people had the unexpected side effect of unlocking a precious kekkei genkai. watch the rise of naruto as he rewrites history... more surprises inside! (NOT YAOI) naru/femhaku


**The damned shall rise again**

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and all things related to it.

Never have and never will.

Though one day I might make enough cash to buy it from Kishi-san.

A/N: Yo. First Off, happy new year everyone. This is my first foray into the world of fanfiction. I apologise for any errors in grammar or spelling. If it bothers you, p.m. Me, be my beta and help me improve. Anyway, with the story...

xxxXXXxxx

By the way that thing above is a line breaker for those who don't know. It denotes a change in point of view, scene and whatnot.

"normal human speech"

'normal human thought',_ 'also normal human thought'_

"**demons speaking"**

**'**_**demons thinking'**_

xxxXXXxxx

**PROLOGUE**

Time- 9.33 p.m.

Location- Hokage chambers

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third hokage, God of Shinobi, was faced with a dilemma. Should he let Naruto go back and stay in his apartment all alone after being attacked by a mob? Or should he intervene and do something about it? In the end he chose the second. After the events of yesterday, he couldn't trust Naruto to be able to survive on his own anymore. The situation was getting out of hand. How could a group of _sane _people come together and form a mob to try and kill a harmless six year old? '_Minato, forgive me! It seems as if your desire for Naruto to be seen as a hero was too much to hope for', _He thought with a sigh.

And so the second option it was. '_Damn the council, its time I take matter into my own hands', h_e decided._ 'After all, I __am__ the Hokage!'_

_'Now, now, the council will never let me adopt him. So whom should I chose to be his guardian? It should be a shinobi, the civilians will never understand nor will they be able to cope with the threats he would be facing. Kakashi? Definitely not. Strong he may be but he isn't someone I would trust with a child.' _the aged ninja mused. '_Hmm...problems...problems...ahh what do we have here? This is perfect.'_

"Crane, mantis. Over here." Hiruzen called out to the two ANBU currently hiding in the shadows of the room protecting the Hokage. "I want you two to summon a team of jounins for a search and delivery mission. Keep in mind that it will be S-rank." The two ANBUs immediately flicker'd away.

As the two ninjas left, the hokage went back to his table to prepare a letter of explanation.

XxxXXXxxx

(20 minutes later)

Four ninjas arrived at the Hokage tower, two wearing the symbolic Uchiha crest on their shirts, one with a face mask, and one wearing a green jumpsuit so horrific it made those nearby cringe in terror.

Kakashi, the one with the face mask, knocked on the door to the Hokage's chamber.

"Sandaime, we are here for the S- rank mission", he announced.

"Oh yes, you may enter, Itachi, Shisui, Guy, Kakashi." He nodded at them.

After they were all stood in front of him, he spoke, "Now the reason you were all summoned is to find a certain person and to deliver something."

"Hmm? Excuse me, Lord Third but that sounds like a mission for a genin team. Why a team of jounins?", Might Guy, the one with the horrible jumpsuit spoke up.

The aged kage chuckled at that. "The reason such a high rank is given for a simple search and delivery mission is because the person in question is... Tsunade."

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: yes I know, I know too short. Its because this is the first time I'm using LibreOffice. But don't worry the next chapter will definitely be at least 6000+ words in length. Now the reason I stopped here is because I wanted to know what you guys want regarding the story. It will definitely not be exactly as canon. so...the question is how closely do you want me to follow canon? Anyway... expect regularly almost daily updates. And the story will definitely be completed, don't worry. By the way, don't expect Madara to make an appearance. Dead people should stay dead in my opinion, but don't worry everything will be clear in future updates.


End file.
